


Dead Men Have No Friends

by autoschediastic, Ponderosa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Shapeshifting, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed hated him, wanted to smash a fist into that pretty face as much as he just plain <em>wanted</em> him. He never could go against his nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men Have No Friends

That fucking bitch.

He was losing. He knew it, and it burned hotter than hell. Two chimeras against two homunculi. Law and Dorochet were dead before he’d even left. They were his, he had them, and that bitch took them from him. Just like she took everything.

Fingers turned to black claws and drove deep into the trunk of a tree. It splintered and cracked, birds startled out of sleep squawking in terror, filling the calm night air with grating noise. He’d get what he wanted, and he wanted it all.

“Hey, shark tooth.”

Greed turned, saw the last of the group standing just off to the side with a fist on his cocked hip, and ripped his claws from the tree, tearing out a chunk and hurling it straight at Envy’s smirking face. Predictably, Envy dropped into a crouch and the wood sailed harmlessly over his head. He flipped Greed off as he straightened up.

“You want me to seal you again so soon?” Envy let out a theatrical sigh full of false regret. “I thought you were having fun.”

This time, Greed took the opportunity to size up the other homunculus. Slender and lean, carelessly loose hair and that cocky smile that never changed no matter what face wore it. He’d seen it on his own, looming over him when he’d been too weak to even spit.

“You’re alone here, you’re welcome to try.” Arms spread and claws curved, Greed grinned broadly. He wouldn’t turn down the chance to make the bastard bleed.

Envy leaned forward, cat eyes gleaming. “Maybe you didn’t learn the right lesson last time. Or did you really smarten up and figure out all you can do is run?”

“Considered it.” He’d have preferred the fight to listening to Envy talk; there were only a few sounds worth hearing him make. Like screaming, whimpering, maybe a sob or two. “Then I wouldn’t have to waste my time with you.”

Footsteps silent, Envy leaned against the rough trunk of a tree, arms lazily crossed. He moved with an ease that made Greed’s eyes darken. Light and limber, he remembered. Always a wide mouth and generous lips. A mouth built for sucking cock. Greed hated him, wanted to smash a fist into that pretty face as much as he just plain _wanted_ him. He never could go against his nature.

“You always thought you were cute, didn’t you,” Envy sneered. “Not so cute last time I saw you.”

Tugging on his vest, Greed took his time envisioning those bare thighs streaked with red blood and wrapped around his waist. “Neither were you. Got tired of being a blond, did you?”

Envy shrugged, arms spread wide and palms up. His shirt rode up as muscle flexed. “What can you do? I get bored easily,” he said. “But I never got bored of kicking your ass around.” A small pink tongue flicked out to lick grinning lips.

Pale blue light flared, creeping over Greed’s skin and leaving matte-black metal in its wake. “Come and get me, then.” Moonlight made sharp white teeth stark against all that inky blackness, and eyes gone red shone like the stones that let them live. He shifted into a low fighting stance and crooked a claw at Envy.

“There’s the ugly bastard I remember.” Shoving off the tree, Envy launched himself at Greed, eager to feel the satisfying crack of his knuckles against living shield. Strong as it was, it could bend and it could break. The memory of pained grunts and glossy shards littering cold tile rose up, and his smile grew. He veered to the side and sprang into the air, heel aimed straight at Greed’s jaw.

The kick went wide as Greed ducked, barely glancing off his temple. He shrugged out of his vest and tossed it aside, and Envy twisted in midair to land in a low crouch behind him, the fingers of one hand splayed wide on the dirt.

Eyes burning brightly tracked the vest, and Envy let out a sharp laugh. “You don’t have to strip for me. I’ve already seen the show.”

“I thought you might need a reminder,” Greed replied, voice echoing hollowly. “It’s been a while since I had you on your knees with my come dripping down your face.” He lunged forward as he spoke, claws hissing as they parted air.

Again, Envy dropped low and rolled away, catching Greed’s leg with his own and knocking the larger homunculus off-balance. Gathering his legs back under him in preparation to attack again, he said, “Glad the memory kept you warm and cosy at night when all you had to look at was that nasty skull of yours.”

Envy moved quick, flipping away from the answering strike by vaulting onto Greed’s back and clinging tightly. His hand darted around to caress and then grip the other’s throat as he leaned close.

“Was it good for you?” he asked, voice a heavy whisper and a hot breath. Muscles rippled under carbon, the sensation familiar yet still strange, and his dick hardened at the feel of it.

“How’s dear old dad?” Greed’s voice smouldered with a hatred that was left to burn for over a century, and diamond-hard claws slashed the bare flesh of Envy’s back.

“Rotting,” Envy replied with a soft grunt. Thick red liquid flowed fast, rushed through veins by the quick thrill of pain given and pain received. Envy’s skin prickled as blood too hot to be human seeped down his thighs, splattering onto the hard ground. He hissed through clenched teeth before leaning closer again, licking a wet trail next to monstrous teeth.

“Want to sink something better than that into me?” Envy asked in that same whisper, flipping forward over Greed’s head a second later. The sound of claws being ripped from flesh was like wet silk shredding, but thicker, meatier.

Envy landed lightly and then dropped down to one knee, panting shallowly for breath as jagged wounds started to close over. Long hair dragged through the cuts like sandpaper, then clung wetly to healed skin. His smile was wide, lips damp and skin barely flushed.

The black shield retreated, one dark eyebrow winging up as soon as it drew back far enough. The light dimmed and finally vanished at Greed’s neck, and his expression was hungry as he lifted his hand and licked at the blood staining the ouroboros mark. “Your ass still as tight as ever in that pretty new form of yours?”

“You always did like the tight, pretty little boys, didn’t you,” Envy murmured. He stood, long, slender fingers travelling slowly down over his chest and stopping when his palm pressed against his flat stomach.

Greed lifted a hand in a dismissive gesture, his eyes keenly following the blatant invitation. “Young, old, tall, short, women, men, girls, boys – I like them all.” Abruptly, he shifted his weight and shot forward, grabbing for Envy’s shoulders in an attempt to shove coal black thumbs through the soft flesh just below his collarbone.

High-pitched laughter rippled into the night sky, sharp as broken glass and just as unforgiving. “Greedy, greedy. Pick one!” Envy slipped under his guard, grabbed his wrists and pushed off the ground in the same movement, diving feet-first between Greed’s legs. Greed went down hard and fast.

Envy crept over to crouch beside him, fingernails tapping on the shield in a rhythm to match his words. “Fucking a slick, wet mouth or a hot, tight ass… which one does Greed want more?”

Sharp claws seized a fistful of Envy’s hair, severing more than a few strands as Greed jerked him down. “Why pick just one,” he said, shoving Envy’s face into his groin, “when I can have both?”

Under his cheek, Greed’s cock was hard and heavy, and for a moment, Envy went limp and pliant, rubbing his face against firm flesh. “Dante wants you dead.” Envy crawled over him, hands on his thighs, his stomach and finally his shoulders. Straddling Greed’s chest, cock by his grinning mouth, Envy’s knees slammed down to pin brutally-hard arms to the ground. “You want to fuck me now, I’ll still kill you later.”

Running his tongue over the sharp points of his teeth, Greed barely paid attention to the threat. Heat was pressing against him, soft flesh and the promise of a tight body to use. “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” he said, turning his head to bite high on the inside of Envy’s thigh. He tasted red blood almost as sweet as red stone, thick and warm and thrumming with life as it slid over his tongue.

Hands slapped hard onto the ground on either side of Greed’s head, the lithe body above him arching with a shuddering breath and rocking against his teeth. Envy purred low in his throat, voice husked with twisted pleasure. “You can do better than that.” Lazily-curved fingers slid through short hair, suddenly gripping hard and jerking the other away. Envy smeared a streak of red down Greed’s chin with his thumb. “Sink your dick into me, not your fucking teeth.”

Greed bit again, higher, close enough for his cheek to press firm against hard cock and feel it twitch when his teeth tore viciously through fabric and flesh. Envy jerked hard at his hair again, tugging his head up and easily bending closer. Smaller teeth scraped his lips, quickly followed by a slick tongue and then the sharp edge of teeth again. Thick hair slipped forward, the sensation dull through the carbon shield. He wrenched his arms free, dropping the guard at the same time. Envy slithered back to perch on his stomach, and Greed caught sight of blood streaking his chest like brushstrokes.

Flesh stroked over flesh, Greed’s hands sliding possessively over Envy’s thighs and the curve of his ass. He wanted to take, take everything for himself and give nothing back. Envy had fucked him and then fucked him over. Full circle, back to fucking. Greed unfastened his pants, pulling his cock free and tugging on the thick length of it. He leered, fingers back to claws and slicing through shorts that clung like a second skin.

Razor edges drew thin lines of red across Envy’s skin, dug in just that much more to spread the cheeks of his ass wide. Greed’s thumbs hooked around narrow hips to push him down, relishing the sharp hiss that filled the air.

Envy had always liked slim bodies to claim as his own, and this one was smaller than the last Greed knew. His hands were huge and black against impossibly smooth skin, and when Envy arched, rubbing against the hard dick pressed against his hole, Greed was forced to appreciate it even more. Envy could take everything a human couldn’t, including the full length of Greed’s cock pounding into him, over and over again.

Sharp nails dug into Greed’s skin, dragging all the way down until fingers curled around his sides. Envy lapped at the shocking red trails, tongue a quick flash of colour as it vanished between his lips. “Are you going to fuck me, or pretend you could if you had a cock worth riding?” He ground his own against the hard muscles of Greed’s stomach. “Don’t bore me.”

Greed’s reply was a short bark of laughter. “I don’t have to shapechange to have a big dick.” The head of his cock settled against unstretched muscle and made him pause long enough appreciate the difference between human and homunculus again.

He’d never understand the need to be human the others seemed to share. While most of them were a good fuck, it was so easy to break them. Envy might scream when Greed shoved his dick in him, but it wouldn’t be all in pain. Suddenly impatient, he steadied himself, one hand on the other’s hip, and forced himself deep with one long, hard thrust. He hissed in pleasure as Envy’s body rippled around him.

He was only a little disappointed that Envy didn’t scream.

One hand splayed on the other’s chest, Envy lifted fingers curved like Greed’s claws to his mouth and licked still-warm blood from the tips. “Is that all you’ve got?” He smirked, lazy and smug.

Both hands tightly gripping slim hips, Greed lifted him up and forced him down, not caring one bit if Envy enjoyed it. All he wanted for now was to use him, pay him back for one of the endless decades wasted tasting nothing but the unfulfilled desire for everything.

He heard the belated echo of his hiss, louder and harsher with the gut-clenching ache of being so full so fast, and tucked the sound away in his memory as the second-best Envy could make.

“Shift for me, I’m getting tired of looking at that face.” Greed dug his heels into the dirt and twisted until Envy dropped beneath him, slender arms curled easily in the grass above his head.

Skin tingling with the first slow creep of power, Envy sneered. “The only thing I’ll do for you is kill you.” The trickle turned into a flood, and when the quick flash of white light faded, narrow gold eyes stared up at Greed. Thin lips curved into Envy’s usual smirk. “How many times did you get to fuck your pet alchemist before he got tired of you?”

Greed’s stomach twisted, face-to-face with something had and something lost. There was nothing worse, and it reminded him it was happening all over again. He licked down the line of a throat still too familiar, nipped cruelly at the swell of a collarbone that felt too good under his mouth as Envy’s lips peeled back in a spiteful smile.

“Fucked him enough times to know how much he liked being hurt.” He bit harder, teeth grating on bone, exacting the price of Kimberly’s treachery from Envy’s skin. When it wasn’t enough, he dropped to one elbow and shoved a hand between them, shoved fingers into Envy around the slickness of his cock.

Smile faltering as Greed’s fingers pushed and stretched and finally fucked him, Envy let out a sharp, wrenching cry of pleasure and pain. He snarled with Kimberly’s voice, eager to strike back. “Look what you did to me, made me your fucking pet. You think I wouldn’t kill you for that?”

Slit pupils dilated until furiously blazing black swallowed purple. “I take care of my fucking pets.” He forced his fingers wide, inhuman strength forcing Envy open until he was fucking his own hand more than he was fucking the body under him. Greed jerked his hand away as they reformed into claws, tearing at flesh until they were both slippery with blood. He grunted and thrust his dick deeper, wounds instantly knitting tight around him, and shoved bloodstained fingers into a wide mouth shaped like betrayal.

This time Envy did scream; screamed even as he shifted again. Clenched eyes remained gold, dark hair lightened to blond. A face rounder with still-clinging youth, streaked with blood and sweat and tears, and hands of metal and flesh clutched at Greed’s shoulders as he writhed.

“Ah, now there’s a pretty face.” Damp fingers slid from Envy’s mouth to grip his jaw, turning his head first one way and then the other. “I gave it some nice bruises.” Greed’s hips rolled slower, fucking the image of Edward like he’d imagined doing, savouring the sensation and the tang of blood sharp on the air. With it was the smell of metal and oil and raw charged hormones, and he marvelled at the extent of Envy’s power to even summon the scent of the boy.

“Pity that bitch was around so I couldn’t have taken both him and his brother,” Greed muttered, curling lower over Envy and licking up a fresh tear sliding its way down that sweet young face.

Envy gleefully played the role he’d chosen, squirming away from the wet heat, expression set in a mixture of fear and loathing, perverted with primitive want. He relished the almost human jolt of emotion each face caused in Greed, ruthlessly teasing him with what he wanted and didn’t – couldn’t – have.

His smaller body clenched and squirmed, staying deliciously tight no matter how much Greed fucked him like the real thing wouldn’t. “Get off of me!” he shouted, clawing at Greed’s hand with metal fingers and pounding a fist on his shoulder.

“Bastard!” Envy screamed, rearing up, seizing Greed’s throat and shifting back into what he’d decided was himself. His lips curled, their faces less than a breath apart, and spoke in his own voice made dark, low and rough from knife-edged pleasure. “I’ll love killing you.”

Greed flashed him a grin before clamping his mouth over Envy’s, crushing their lips together and driving his tongue deep. And Envy actually kissed him back, tongue thrusting and twisting against his. He ground into the warmth beneath him, hips pushing brutally, and gave into the inevitable. He filled Envy with his cock and his come, reclaiming the other homunculus as his. Greed had owned him once, he’d fucking well own him again.

Sharp nails found flesh and carved slow crimson furrows down his back. Envy came hard, fingers digging in, body braced and still so very tight. Come spilled hot and thick over Greed’s stomach, too fucking perfect. All his. All his, all over again.

As he inched back, Greed’s cock slipped free, pulling a low sound from deep in Envy’s throat. He licked up the glistening trails of come smeared on that taut little stomach before sucking the softening length of Envy’s dick into his mouth, tongue wrapping idly around it. For once, he kept sharp teeth from drawing blood, and fingers made of forgiving flesh curled under Envy’s ass to lift it in the air.

Envy lazily painted red slashes over his stomach, hips rocking slowly as Greed’s tongue flicked over his skin, then firmed into a point to thrust inside. It pushed deep, and Greed purred contentedly as his own come slid warm into his mouth.

“Only thing you were ever good for was a nice hard fuck,” Envy murmured, smug and satisfied. Muscles flexed and he rolled back onto the balls of his feet, prowling forward again to lick the sharp taste of iron and come from Greed’s mouth.

“Heh.” Greed rose to his feet, tucking himself away and refastening his pants. “That makes two of us, then.” A quick glance showed his vest in a bundle close by. He shook it out, stretching and rolling his neck until joints cracked. “Next time, you fight me like you actually mean it when you say you’re going to kill me.”

Dropping first onto his side, then rolling onto his back, Envy propped himself up on his elbows and crossed his legs at the ankles. His mouth spread in a wide grin, and Greed almost regretted missing the opportunity to fuck it. “Next time, you won’t be up for a fight.” He lifted a hand and twiddled his fingers in a little wave, tongue licking at the corner of his lips.

Greed flipped him off over a shoulder, one hand in his pocket as he strolled away. Back to the beginning.


End file.
